Die Magie der Anderen
by flauschdrache
Summary: Nach einer dramatischen Entdeckung verbrachte Ginny Potter oft lange Stunden im Lachenden Esel, einem kleinen Zaubererpub in London. Diese Abende waren meist einsam und ereignislos, doch dieses Mal beendete eine mysteriöse Bekanntschaft die Routine ein für alle Mal...
1. Chapter 1

Das Licht in der Bar war schummrig und ein modriger Geruch lag in der Luft. Es waren kaum noch Gäste anwesend und als Ginny einen Blick auf die Uhr riskierte wurde ihr klar warum. Es war bereits drei Uhr morgens und die meisten hatten sich wohl schon besonnen nach Hause zu gehen. Sie saß bereits seit knappen vier Stunden auf dem exakt gleichen Barhocker und starrte immer noch ihr erstes Bier an. Der Barkeeper hatte sie schon mehrmals gefragt ob alles in Ordnung war und jedes mal hatte sie genickt und ein schwaches Lächeln hervorgebracht. Er war neu hier und kannte sie noch nicht. Er wusste nicht, dass sie jeden Mittwoch Abend im Lachenden Esel verbrachte und, dass sie dabei stets stundenlang ihr Bier betrachtete ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen oder ihren Blick einmal davon abzuwenden. Irgendwann, vermutlich in ungefähr einer Stunde, würde sie das Bier von sich schieben, einen Feuerwhiskey und anschließend noch einen zweiten hinunter kippen, dem Barkeeper ein großzügiges Trinkgeld hinterlassen und die Bar verlassen um genau eine Woche später die gleiche Prozedur durchzuführen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, das war doch lächerlich. Wann hatte sie begonnen sich zu verstecken?  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer und immer wieder um die gleiche Szene, sie konnte sich daran erinnern als ob es gestern gewesen war.

_Es war eine kalte, klare Dezembernacht gewesen und wie jeden Mittwoch musste sie eine Nachtschicht in der Aurorenzetrale verbringen, so war die Vorschrift und Harry machte auch für seine Frau keine Ausnahme, eine Qualität die Ginny grundsätzlich an ihm schätzte. Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten und eine dicke Schneedecke hatte sich über England gelegt. Ginny konnte diese zwar nur als Abbild in den verzauberten Fensterläden des unterirdischen Ministeriums sehen, das machte jedoch kaum einen Unterschied. Sie war glücklich verheiratet mit dem Mann, den sie ihr gesamtes Leben geliebt hatte, Weihachten stand vor der Tür und Ron hatte versprochen die halbe Nachtschicht für sie zu übernehmen, schließlich hatten Harry und sie seiner Meinung nach ohnehin zu wenig Zeit füreinander. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Bruder sogar recht diesbezüglich. Seit Harry die Leitung der Aurorenzentrale übernommen hatte war ihre Zeit zusammen kurz bemessen. Er war ständig auf Reisen und arbeitete meist bis lange in die Nacht hinein. Trotzdem hatte Ginny sich nie beklagt, sie war sogar stolz auf ihn._

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten bis Ron das Großraumbüro betrat, indem sie die letzte Stunden über den immer selben Akten gebrütet hatte. Er setzte ein warmes Lächeln auf als er auf ihren Schreibtisch zu ging. Seit er Hermine vor fünf Monaten endlich geheiratet hatte war er viel ausgeglichener als früher. Das hieß nicht, dass er nicht seine gelegentlichen Wutausbrüche hatte oder zu einem neandertalerischen Beschützer wurde, aber es kam seltener vor.

„Komm schon Gin, ab nach Hause!" sagte er bevor er seine Kopf in Richtung Tür neigte. Ginny lächelte ihn dankbar an, schnappte sich ihren Mantel und drückte seinen Arm leicht, „Danke." Mit diesem Wort und einem Lächeln drehte sie sich um und ging zu einem der Kamine um nach Hause zu reisen, zum Apparieren war sie bereits zu müde. Das Gefühl, dass durch ihren Körper fuhr und die wirbelnden Farben um sie dauerten nur wenige Sekunden bevor sie elegant aus dem Kamin in ihrer Küche stieg. Es war vollkommen still und kurzzeitig hatte Ginny gedacht, dass Harry sich vielleicht schon in sein Bett gelegt hatte, als sie eine schmalen Lichtstreifen durch die angelehnte Wohnzimmertür fallen sah. Sie legte ihren Mantel über einen Stuhl am Küchentisch und schlich sich an die Tür um ihn nicht zu wecken falls er doch eingeschlafen war. Gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollte hörte sie Stimmen, zuerst Harry und anschließen Hermine redeten leise miteinander. Sie wusste, dass man andere Menschen nicht belauschen sollte, schon gar nicht den eigenen Ehemann und die beste Freundin, aber es interessierte was Hermine zu später Stunde noch in ihrem Heim trieb. Ob Ron wohl wusste, dass sie hier war?

„...du musst... Ginny...Harry..." Hermines Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und Ginny konnte nur Fetzen auffangen, doch als sie ihren Namen vernahm war ihr Interesse geweckt. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs schwebte ein Paar Langziehohren aus einer der Küchenladen direkt in ihre offene Handfläche. Vorsichtig steckte sie sich eines in ihr linkes Ohr und ließ das zweite durch den Spalt kriechen. Plötzlich fühlte es sich an als ob sie direkt neben den beiden säße.

„Harry, ich weiß ich bin deine beste Freundin... aber..." Hermines Stimme riss ab. Sie hörte sich verängstigt und gleichzeitig hilflos an. Ginny konnte hören wie sie laut schluckte und tief Luft holte bevor sie erneut ansetzte um zu reden. Wieder war ihre Stimme zittrig und leise „Harry, ich kann dieses Geheimnis nicht für mich behalten. Nicht vor Ginny und Ron." Ginnys Herzschlag begann sich zu beschleunigen, was ging hier vor sich? Welches Geheimnis hatte Harry von dem Ginny nichts erfahren durfte?

„Hermine, bitte! Ich..." Harrys Stimme war tränenerstickt und Ginny spürte wie ihr Hals trocken wurde. Wenn Harry weinte handelte es sich bestimmt nicht um eine Lappalie. Ginny wusste, dass dieses Gespräch nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war und eine Stimme in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie lieber einen langen Spaziergang nehmen sollte und erst morgen früh zurück kommen sollte, wenn all das vorbei war, doch sie konnte sich nicht losreißen.

„Ich kann Ginny nichts davon erzählen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie es je erfährt." Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern Harry je so verzweifelt gehört zu haben. „Ich liebe Ginny. Ich liebe sie wirklich, es ist..." wieder brach er ab. Ginnys Herz schlug ihr mittlerweile bis zum Hals und sie wusste, dass nun der Moment war sich das Langziehohr auszureißen, einen langen Spaziergang zu machen und das bisherige Gespräch zu vergessen. Sie wollte nicht hören was kam und trotzdem bewegte sich keine Hand zu ihrem Ohr und kein Fuß entfernte sich von der Tür.

„Es ist eine angenehme Liebe, eine... eine geschwisterliche irgendwie..." Ginny schnappte nach Luft. Ihre Lunge schien sich zusammenzuziehen und ihre Atemwege zu verschließen. Kleine weiße Sternchen tanzten vor ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen und das Blut rauschte i ihren Ohren wie ein tosender Sturm. Immer wieder hallte das Wort geschwisterliche durch ihren Kopf und jedes Mal fühlte es sich an wie eine Ohrfeige. Sofort riss sie sich das Ohr aus, marschierte zum Kamin und apparierte. An diesem Mittwoch Abend war sie das erste Mal tränenüberströmt in den Lachenden Esel gestolpert und war seit dem jeden Mittwoch wieder gekommen. Seit vier Monaten verbrachte sie jede Mittwoch Nacht hier.

Ginnys Blick schweifte wieder zur Uhr, es war kurz vor vier Uhr morgens, wenn sie morgen rechtzeitig zur Arbeit erscheinen wollte sollte sie sich bald auf den Weg machen. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Gedanken gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ein Mann neben ihr Platz genommen hatte. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang der schon an einigen Stellen geflickt war. Die Kapuze hatte er so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass Ginny nur seinen faltigen Mund sehen konnte. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen und wandte sich wieder ihrem halbleeren Bierglas zu. Es kam beinahe jede Woche vor, dass sich ein Mann neben sie setzte und einen meist eher schlecht als recht durchdachten Spruch losließ um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.  
„Zwei Feuerwhiskey für mich und die Dame bitte." rief der alte Mann dem Barkeeper zu. Seine Stimme war tief und kehlig. Der junge Barkeeper stellte ihnen in Windeseile zwei Gläser auf den Tresen und nickte anerkennend als der alte Mann ihm eine Galleone in die Hand drückte. Ginny war zu müde und zu betrübt um dem Mann eine Absage zu erteilen, betrachtete das Whiskeyglas jedoch nicht.

„Kindchen, Sehnsucht ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert nicht wahr?" seine tiefe Stimme war ungewöhnlich. Sie klang unnatürlich und angsteinflößend zugleich hatte Ginny das Gefühl ihm um jeden Preis zuhören zu müssen. „Die Sehnsucht macht uns menschlich und gleichzeitig saugt sie uns das Leben aus nicht wahr?" Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie, dass er keine Antwort auf diese Frage erwartete. „Kindchen, die Sehnsucht frisst dich auf nicht wahr?"  
Ein unangenehmes Gefühl kroch in Ginny hoch und trotzdem waren ihre Ohren auf jedes Wort des Greises gebannt. Sie überlegte sich aufzustehen und zu gehen, doch ihre Beinen waren schwer wie Blei. Sie versuchte einen Fuß zu heben, doch egal wie sehr sie es wollte, ihre Glieder bewegten sich keinen Millimeter.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben Kindchen." Sowie er diese Worte gesprochen hatte breitete sich ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube aus und sie spürte wie sich ihre angespannten Muskeln entspannten. Ein vertrautes Gefühl kam in ihr auf und Ginnys Herzschlag verlangsamte sich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was hier vor sich ging, wusste aber, dass sie sich seit langem nicht so gut gefühlt hatte.

„Ich weiß du verzehrst dich vor Sehnsucht geliebt zu werden und du verzehrst dich danach zu lieben, nicht wahr?" Ginny wollte antworten, dass sie liebte. Sie liebte Harry von ganzem Herzen, doch er konnte ihr nicht mehr abgewinnen als Hermine, doch ihre Lippen waren zu schwer um zu sprechen.

„Kindchen, du liebst diesen Mann nicht so wie du es dir wünschst, nicht wahr?" Alles in ihr schrie, dass das nicht stimmte und dass sie Harry mehr als alles andere liebte, doch kein einziger Laut verließ ihren Mund.  
„Tief in dir weißt du, dass du dich belügst. Lügen sind einfacher nicht wahr? Die Wahrheit schmerzt oft viel zu sehr nicht wahr?" Ginnys Entspannung war wie verflogen als ihr gesamtes Sein kämpfte um ihm zu widersprechen. Sie wusste, was sie fühlte und ihre Gefühle waren bestimmt keine Lügen.

„Türen öffnen sich Kindchen, gleich wie sie sich schließen. Türen führen in Hallen und Keller, in Türme und Kerker, keine gleicht der anderen und hinter jeder liegt ein Abenteuer. Du suchst deine Tür noch nicht wahr?" Ginny wollte gehen, sie wollte diesen Mann und seine seltsamen Sprüche hinter sich lassen und trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders als jedem seiner Worte zu lauschen als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge.

„Kindchen diese Tür hat sich geschlossen, wann wirst du durch die nächste gehen?" Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Stimme immer kehliger und tiefer wurde. „Suche deine Tür und gehe hindurch ohne zurück zu schauen. Das Abenteuer wartet dahinter. Das Abenteuer und die Sehnsucht. Suche und finde dort wo du nie annahmst zu finden Kindchen. Man findet doch immer dort am besten wo man nicht sucht nicht wahr?" Zum ersten Mal sah der alte Mann auf und seine Kapuze rutschte ein wenig von seinem Kopf. Gerade soweit, dass sie seine stechend grünen Augen und ein schwarzes Mahl auf der Stirn erkennen konnte. Schwerfällig erhob der Mann sich, verließ die Bar so schnell und leise wie er sie betreten hatte und ließ eine völlig verwirrte Ginny zurück. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie bemerkte, dass ihre Stirn nass von kaltem Schweiß war. Ohne ihr Bier oder ihren Feuerwhiskey zu trinken zog sie ihren Mantel an und verließ die Bar. Erstmals seit vier Monaten kreisten ihre Gedanken dabei nicht um Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ginny, komm schon, es ist dein Geburtstag." Agnes Stimme war beinahe aufdringlich als sie den langen Korridor im Ministerium entlang gingen. Agnes versuchte erneut Ginny zu motivieren ihren sechsundzwanzigsten Geburtstag zu feiern, worauf Ginny absolut keine Lust hatte. Sie war genervt, dass ihre Freundin einfach nicht verstehen konnte, dass sie keine große Feier, keine Geschenke und eigentlich keine Menschen um sich wollte. Es waren mittlerweile zwei Wochen seit ihrem letzten Besuch im Lachenden Esel vergangen und obwohl Ginny anfangs viel über die seltsame Begegnung mit dem alten Mann nachgedacht hatte, war sie wieder in ihren alten Trott zurück gefallen und ihre Gedanken kreisten erneut hauptsächlich um ihre kaputte Ehe. Sie hatte Harry bis heute nicht gesagt, dass sie sein Gespräch mit Hermine mitangehört hatte und hatte dies auch keineswegs vor. Vielleicht würde alles wieder ungeschehen werden, solange sie es nur nicht ansprach. Eigentlich wusste die junge Frau, dass dies keine Methode zur Problemlösung war aber sie redete sich erfolgreich das Gegenteil ein. Sie hatte auch sonst niemandem von dem Vorfall erzählt obwohl sie schon oft erwogen hatte Hermine darauf anzusprechen oder es Agnes zu berichten. Jedes Mal hatte sie sich erneut dagegen entschieden und alles weiter in sich hineingefressen. Natürlich wussten alle, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Agnes hatte zwar aufgehört zu fragen warum sie Ginnys Nachtschichten mittwochs im Tausch für ihre Wochenberichte übernehmen sollte, war jedoch weiterhin äußerst misstrauisch. Mittlerweile begann sogar Ron sich zu fragen warum die Beziehung zwischen Hermine und Ginny auf einmal so distanziert geworden war. Hermine hatte sich seit dem Gespräch von ihr zurückgezogen und das kam Ginny gar nicht ungelegen. Sie wusste, dass Hermine keine Schuld an Harrys Geständnis hatte aber es war schwierig ihr in die Augen zu sehen ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.

„Agnes hör verdammt noch mal auf! Ich habe genug zu tun und absolut keine Lust zu feiern, würdest du das Thema bitte endlich ruhen lassen?" Ginnys Ton war schärfer als gewollt und Agnes blieb abrupt stehen, ihre Augen verengt und ihr Blick eine Mischung aus Wut und Trauer. Sie seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „Weißt du, ich erkenne dich nicht wieder Ginny. Du denkst vielleicht, dass wir alle zu blöd sind um zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmt, das ist aber nicht so. Ich habe dir hundertmal angeboten, dass du mit mir reden kannst und viel akzeptiert ohne zu fragen aber irgendwann ist eine Grenze erreicht. Wenn du meinst du kommst besser ohne mich klar, dann bitte! Melde dich wenn du wieder die Ginny bist, mit der ich Pferde stehlen und Spaß haben konnte. Ich hab die Nase voll von deinem eigenbrötlerischen Getue und dieser unsäglichen Geheimnistuerei." Mit diesen Worten machte die Hexe am Absatz kehrt und stürmte den Gang hinunter. Ihr langer Umhang ballte sich hinter ihr auf und ihr langes braunes Haar peitschte bei jedem Schritt gegen ihren Rücken.

Ginny blieb verdattert mitten im Korridor stehen und sah ihrer Freundin nach. So hatte sie Agnes noch nie erlebt, denn eigentlich war sie die ultimative Frohnatur, der nichts und niemand die Laune verderben konnte. Agnes war neben Hermine ihre engste Freundin. Sie hatten sich während des Aurorentrainings kennengelernt und hatten seitdem die meiste Zeit zusammen verbracht. Agnes war sogar eine Brautjungfer bei Ginnys Hochzeit gewesen. Vielleicht war Ginny wirklich zu weit gegangen? Sie beschloss jedoch nun nicht darüber nachzudenken. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass ihr Treffen mit Harry in fünf Minuten begann und dabei sollte sie definitiv bei der Sache sein. Es war ein berufliches Treffen, aber trotzdem hatte Ginny ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengrube, wie jedes Mal wenn sie sich mit Harry in einem Raum befand. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern wie es war ihn anzusehen und einfach zufrieden und glücklich zu sein, denn mittlerweile verkrampfte sich ihr Magen bei jeder seiner Berührungen und ihre Gespräche waren oberflächlich und distanziert. Ginny war nicht so naiv um zu glauben, dass er ihr Unbehagen ihm gegenüber nicht bemerkte, bis jetzt hatte er sich dazu aber nicht geäußert.

„Hallo Gin" sagte Harry als sie die Tür zu seinem Büro aufmachte und eintrat. Sie lächelte ihn schwach an und trat an seinen Stuhl um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Danach setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches und versuchte seinem Blick so unauffällig wie möglich auszuweichen. Das stellte keine Schwierigkeit dar, da auch er den ihren mied so gut es ging. Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille und Ginny begann zu ahnen, dass dieses Gespräch kein gutes werden würde. Sie konnte hören wie Harry tief Luft holte und näher an den Tisch heranrückte. „Ginny, ich werde dich für einige Zeit beurlauben."

Die tausend möglichen Gründe, die Ginny sich ausgemalt hatte warum Harry sie sprechen wollte hatten diesen einen nicht beinhaltet. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und starrte direkt in die grünen ihres Ehemanns. Das war doch wohl ein Scherz oder? „Wie bitte Harry?" Ihre Stimme war ruhig, doch jeder der sie ein wenig kannte wusste, dass dies nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Er konnte das doch nicht ernst meinen, schließlich zählte sie zu den besten Aurorinnen der Abteilung.

„Es tut mir Leid Gin, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du ein wenig Zeit für dich brauchst." Harry setzte einen mitleidigen Blick auf und wollte ihre Hand in die seine nehmen, bevor sie diese ruckartig wegzog. Die heiße Wut begann in ihr hochzubrodeln, denn Ginny wusste auf einmal genau warum Harry sie wegschicken wollte. Zum ersten Mal realisierte Ginny, dass er es herausgefunden hatte. Harry wusste, dass Ginny ihn belauscht hatte und er konnte ihr kaum noch in die Augen sehen deswegen. Anstatt sich das jedoch einzugestehen oder besser noch, es ihr zu gestehen wollte er sie wegschicken um ihr nicht auch noch im Ministerium täglich begegnen zu müssen? So feig hatte sie den Jungen der Überlebte noch nie gesehen und plötzlich war ihr klar, dass es Zeit war diese Farce ein für alle Mal zu beenden.

„Harry ich bitte dich, weil ich Zeit für mich brauche? Du bist Voldemort mehrmals gegenübergestanden, hast dich sogar von ihm töten lassen und dann schaffst du es nicht mal mir die Wahrheit zu sagen?" Ginny begann zu lachen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein oder? Es war schlimm genug gewesen sein Geheimnis zu kennen und zu wissen, dass er es ihr nicht sagte aber, dass er nicht mal den Mut aufbrachte darüber zu reden obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn belauscht hatte schockierte sie. „Du kannst mir doch genauso wenig in die Augen sehen wie ich dir."

Ginny beobachtet wie Harry schwer schluckte, das Gespräch war nicht so verlaufen wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Seine linke Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und öffnete sich wieder, nur um sich Sekunden später wieder zu ballen und den Vorgang zu wiederholen. „Gin…" setzte er an, doch die Hexe ließ ihm keine Chance sich zu erklären und fiel ihm ins Wort. „Sag nicht Gin zu mir. Du liebst mich nicht Harry, das weiß ich mittlerweile, aber dass du mich für dumm verkaufst und denkst du kannst all unsere Probleme umgehen in dem du mich in Urlaub schickst hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet." Die aufgestaute Wut brach in einer Welle über Ginny herein und drohte sie beide in einem Strudel zu versenken. „Du wusstest, dass ich euch belauscht habe. Du wusstest, dass ich alles mitgehört habe und hast kein einziges Mal daran gedacht mit mir zu reden Harry? Diese Ehe ist seit Wochen ein reines Schauspiel weil du den Mut mit mir zu reden nicht aufbringen konntest?" Ginny erhob sich so ruckartig, dass der Sessel hinter ihr zu Boden krachte. Die Haare begannen sich aus ihrem Dutt zu lösen während sie ihren Mann anschrie als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte Harry schließlich mit verengten Augen und gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. Eigentlich hätte sie noch ewig weiter reden können, doch sie bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen und ihr Mund war trocken geworden. Ohne auf ihre Antwort abzuwarten stand Harry ebenfalls auf und blickte auf sie herab. „Denkst du nicht, dass ich mit dir reden wollte? Denkst du nicht, dass es für mich auch schwer war dich so leiden zu sehen? Aber sag mir bitte eines Ginny, wie hätte ich denn mit dir darüber reden sollen? Verstehst du nicht, dass für mich auch viel am Spiel steht? Wir sind Personen der Öffentlichkeit, wir arbeiten zusammen und deine Familie ist die einzige die ich habe. Was wäre denn passiert wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte und es alle herausgefunden hätten? Hermine redet so kaum noch mit mir, denk nach wie Ron reagieren würde wenn ich seiner kleinen Schwester das Herz breche? Alle hätten sich von mir abgewandt und wären entsetzt gewesen wie ich zu so etwas grausamen fähig bin. Denkst du mir hat es Spaß gemacht dich zu verletzen und all das tot zu schweigen?"

Wieder herrschte Stille. Harrys Augen waren schwer von Tränen und auch Ginny spürte wie es in den ihren zu prickeln begann. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich die Hexe um und verließ Harrys Büro. Sie hielt die Tränen zurück während sie in den Kamin stieg, sie hielt sie zurück als sie durch Raum und Zeit wirbelte, sie hielt sie zurück als sie in das warme Wohnzimmer stolperte, doch als sie in die Arme ihrer Freundin fiel, konnte sie nicht anders als alles rauszulassen und sich einfach halten zu lassen. „Es tut mir leid Agnes" murmelte sie nach einiger Zeit, obwohl ihre Freundin ihr bereits vergeben hatte, das wusste sie.


End file.
